


Szczur

by Zielonykot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Ponurak wcale nie jest Ponurakiem a Ron poluje na szczura.





	Szczur

Przeklęty Ponurak jednak miał rację gdyby oczywiście całą rzecz odczytać w bardzo prosty sposób i bez przesadnego dramatyzmu. Ron ugryzł gofra i zamyślił się głęboko, tak że nawet gwar w Wielkiej Sali nie robił na nim większego wrażenia. Gdyby przyjąć jakże słuszne założenie, że pies z filiżanki to Łapa i to jemu grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo przepowiednia byłaby jak najbardziej słuszna, nie żeby Ron wierzył w tego typu bzdury. Jego zdaniem fusy były tylko fusami a z zajęć z wróżbiarstwa najlepiej zapamiętał wyjątkowo smaczną herbatę. Ron czasem się nawet zastanawiał czy nie spytać Trelawney gdzie ją kupuje. Hipogryfy uratowały życie niewinnemu człowiekowi i choćby dlatego był skłonny je polubić. Harry jednak bynajmniej nie był zachwycony ucieczką swojego ojca chrzestnego i przeklętego po stokroć Parszywka. Nie bawiły go nawet rozmowy o meczach quidditcha. Ron ostatnio często żałował, że parszywego zdrajcy nie pożarł Krzywołap.

Na kieł hipogryfa i ogon traszki! Czemu choć raz wszystko nie może się skończyć dobrze? - zapytał sam siebie odgryzając ogromny kawał gofra. 

Syriusza poszukiwali aurorzy a zdrajca Peter Petigrew zwiał w siną dal.

-Ron, udławisz się kiedyś! - zganiła go Hermiona.

Gryfonka z zapałem studiowała kolejny tom jakiejś niezmiernie grubej książki kompletnie zapominając o jedzeniu i istnieniu czegoś takiego jak śniadanie.

-Hobbitom jedzenie nigdy nie szkodzi-mruknął po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na srebrnym łańcuszku wiszącym na szyji dziewczyny.

Rona olśniło. Podróż w czasie mogła mu jak nic pomóc w schwytaniu Parszywka. Oczywiście przy niechętnym udziale Hermiony. Ron bynajmniej nie był głupi i jasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że miłość do regulaminu jest w niej niezwykle silna i tym samym uznał, że spróbuje podstępu.

-Nie uważacie, że zajęcia z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami są cudowne? Jak ja bym chętnie poobserwował zwyczaje Południc oczywiście z pełnym uwzględnieniem zasad bezpieczeństwa. Szkoda, że pojawiają się tylko w marcu. 

Hermiona obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem czując, że jego zapał do zgłębiania wiedzy trzeba bezwzględnie wspierać jako niezwykle rzadkie i cenne zjawisko. 

-Jeżeli obiecasz, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego to Ci go pożyczę do obserwacji Południc-oznajmiła cicho po dłuższym namyśle. 

-Świetnie, porobię notatki. Harry idziesz ze mną, prawda? -oznajmił radośnie gryfon tonem równie słodkim co lukier na pączkach.

-Eeee ja mam jeszcze esej z transmutacji do napisania - wymigał się Harry nagle bardzo szczęśliwy, że ma jakiś racjonalny powód by zostać w ciepłym i przytulnym pokoju wspólnym bez narażania się na pożarcie przez jakąś przeklętą słowiańską bestię.

-Nie martw się wszystko Ci opowiem-oznajmił Ron.

Inspekcja herbaty nie wykazała żadnych Ponuraków, więc widać świat sprzyjał jego wyprawie. Ron wyposażony w zmieniacz czasu i obdarowany przez Lunę cennym egzemplarzem Żonglera zawierającym informacje o Południcach w razie ataku pytań Hermiony niezwłocznie przystąpił do realizacji swego jakże genialnego planu. Gdyby przyjaciółka wiedziała co zamierzał uczynić niewątpliwie miałaby zdecydowanie odmienne zdanie. Ron odetchnął głęboko i zaczął liczyć obroty. 

Na Merlina nie pomyliłem się - stwierdził Ron zdumiony własną nieomylnością widząc dynie dojrzewające w słońcu i Hagrida, który nucąc radośnie w swojej chatce przeglądał Potworną Księgę Potworów. 

Dzień przed ich pierwszą lekcją z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Pierwszy etap jego wielkiego gryfońskiego planu. Ron z szerokim uśmiechem zapukał do drzwi. 

-Ron, cholibka a ty teraz lekcji nie masz? - zdumiał się Hagrid. 

-No zaraz mam, więc ja tylko na moment. Bo ja mam bardzo ważną sprawę a wiem jak ty lubisz zwierzęta a ja się tak martwię o Parszywka, że nie mogę się skupić na transmutacji -oznajmił myśląc, że szczerze mu życzy mu by zdechł w Azkabanie. 

-Co się stało? Szczur chyba nie zdechł? Bo on taki biedny marniutki był-zaniepokoił się Hagrid. 

-Nie, tylko on często ucieka bo się boi Krzywołapa i jakbyś go zobaczył to go złapiesz? Bo ja się tak boję, że go coś pożre-oznajmił Ron pociągając teatralnie nosem. 

Hagrid klepnął go tak mocno w plecy, że aż zobaczył gwiazdy. 

-Cholibka nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się nim. 

-Dziękuję. Teraz już muszę iść bo nie chcę się spóźnić na transmutację- oznajmił Ron radośnie i wybiegł z chatki. 

Pułapka numer jeden zastawiona. Ron skrył się za drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie i ponownie użył zmieniacza czasu. Wyruszył do tej nocy gdy dowiedzieli się kim jest Łapa. Ron czuł jak ręce pocą mu się ze strachu bo w końcu co innego planować schwytanie zdrajcy a co innego działać. Żałował, że nie ma w tej chwili przy sobie oparcia chociażby w postaci opakowania czekoladowych żab. Ron rzucił na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające i pogrążył się w oczekiwaniu w zaroślach blisko Bijącej Wierzby. Szczur pojawił się tuż po upiornym wyciu wilkołaka. Gryfon mimo swojej miernej celności dzielnie próbował potraktować go Drętwotą. Sęk w tym, że zwierzak był od niego zdecydowanie szybszy. Ron zmienił więc taktykę ciesząc się w duchu,że Glizdogon nie pomyślał o zamianie w człowieka uciekając przed nim w panice.

-Accio, Parszywek!-zawołał i szczur posłusznie przylewitował do jego dłoni zawzięcie wierzgając, drapiąc i gryząc. 

Ron zignorowała zadrapania i uniósł wojowniczo różdżkę.

-A masz Zmoro nieczysta. Drętwota!-warknął mając nadzieję,że odpowiednio paskudnie go zwyzywał.

Hermiona o dziwo była bardziej kreatywna w tym względzie. Szczur posłusznie znieruchomiał a Ron wypatrzył w krzakach znajome bursztynowe ślepia.

-Oż w mordę! Accio Zmiataczka!-zawołał bo co innego szczur a co innego wściekły wilkołak. 

Profesor Lupin wojowniczo zawarczał i ruszył do ataku. Zmiataczka jednak zdążyła go uchronić przed kłami i pazurami wilkołaka. Ron lecąc wysoko nad ziemią uznała,że nigdy więcej złego słowa na nie nie powie. Może i nie były to najszybsze miotły świata ale były niewątpliwe niezawodne jako narzędzie ucieczki w sytuacji kryzysowej. Gryfon nie zamierzał teraz w nic ingerować. Uznał, że podrzucenie szczura przyjaciołom wywoła tylko zamieszanie i może być zbyt ryzykowne. W końcu co jak co ale spotykając siebie z przyszłości na pewno dostałby zawału no i Hermiona coś tam kiedyś im tłumaczyła przez dobre dwie godziny o licznych nieprzyjemnych konsekwencjach. Wprawdzie wtedy przysypiał po przejedzeniu się czekoladowymi żabami i Harry też bo urządzili sobie w zawody w czekoladowożerności ale bynajmniej nie był tępy i po długości wywodu uznał, że sprawa jest niezwykle poważna i lepiej tego nie robić. Ron podleciał więc na dach Hogwartu i siedząc na jego krawędzi zastanawiał się jaki wykonać kolejny ruch. Łapa tej nocy miał uciec na hipogryfie i tak będzie dobrze. Żywy dowód jego niewinności trzymał w garści i powinien go dostarczyć dyrektorowi albo przyjaciołom ale tak by nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. Nielegalne użycie zmieniacza czasu nie pomoże Syriuszowi w procesie. Ron jakże słusznie uznał, że powinien podrzucić go Hagridowi, wyciągnął więc zmieniacz czasu i przeniósł się o jeden dzień. Dzielna Zmiataczka zaniosła go pod jego chatkę. Ron zaczaił się, upewnił,że nikt nie idzie po czym położył szczura na progu i schował się w krzakach wiedząc,że Hagrid zaraz wyjdzie karmić sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Nie pomylił się. 

-A co ty tu robisz, biedaku? - zdumiał się Hagrid widząc nieruchomego szczura.

Pochylił się i podniósł go.

-No nie wyglądasz za dobrze cholibka-mruknął po czym zabrał go do chaty i tym samym plan schwytania parszywego zdrajca uległ ukończeniu.

Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wrócił do swoich czasów po czym napotkał zdumione spojrzenie Luny.

-Gnębiwtryski mi w głowie motają czy rzeczywiście wróciłeś z dalekiej podróży? - zapytała.

Ron poczuł się tak jakby wpadł na polanę ze stadem Południc. Chwila paniki minęła i analityczny umysł gryfona posłużył się logiką. Nieważne co jej odpowie krukonce nikt nie uwierzy inni mieli ją za wariatkę co swoją drogą było nieco smutne.

-Chciałem kogoś uratować-oznajmił.

-Udało się? - zapytała przerywając karmienie niewidzialnego stworzenia jabłkiem, które o dziwo chyba jednak istniały skoro je ugryzło.

-Byłem równie nieustępliwy co hipogryf i zabójczy jak Bijąca Wierzba - oznajmił radośnie.

-Ach, gryfoni i ta wasza skromność - powiedziała Luna i zaśmiała się.

-Co właśnie pożarło jabłko? Gnębiwtryski? - zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony.

-Syriusz Black pewnie mógły je zobaczyć, to testrale, tylko Ci co widzieli czyjąś śmierć je ujrzą-oznajmiła Luna. 

Ron nagle poczuł się dość nieswojo mimo, że oczywiście oskarżenia ciążące na Łapie nie były prawdziwe. 

Proces wszystko potwierdzi i co ważniejsze wogóle się odbędzie a ja przecież nie zniszczyłem przyszłości choć na Merlina niewiele brakowało- pomyślał Ron.

-Dzięki za przyśpieszony kurs opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami ale muszę już iść-oznajmił zanim krukonka wyszła z propozycją oswajania ogromnych pająków czy czegoś równie paskudnego.

Fusy w filiżance ewidentnie nie były Ponurakiem a Łapą bo nic mu nie przeszkodziło czyli krótko mówiąc nie pożarło podczas realizacji misji. Co zdaniem profesor Trelawney było wielce prawdopodobne i miało mu się wkrótce przydarzyć. Ron chciał by jego przyjaciele jak najszybciej dowiedzieli się co uczynił ale oczywiście nie mógł tego tak po prostu wykrzyczeć na środku pokoju wspólnego. Potrzebował podstępu by zaprowadzić ich do Hagrida. 

-Widzę, że nie pomyliłeś obrotów-rzuciła z uśmiechem Hermiona. 

-Południce to naprawdę bardzo ciekawe stworzenia. Nieźle idzie im walka z hipogryfami. Mówię wam to naprawdę ciekawe-oznajmił Ron. 

-Ee, ja tam wolę manewry na miotle-oznajmił Harry. 

Hermiona wyglądała na dumną z siebie z rozbudzenia jego zapału do nauki. Ron uznał że trzeba mówić póki przykuł jej uwagę. Ron beztrosko nawijał dalej ignorując błagalne spojrzenie Harry'ego.

-Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy odwiedzić Hagrida. On przecież prowadził wielokrotnie obserwacje różnorodnych bestii na pewno doszedł do ciekawych wniosków-oznajmił Ron.

Oczy Hermiony zalśniły jak Krzywołapowi gdy widział Parszywka. Zauważyła naukowe zainteresowanie w miłośniku quidditcha i teraz ni stado hipogryfów czy wściekłych gnębiwtrysków nie mogło jej przeszkodzić w podsyceniu go.

-Rewelacyjny pomysł, Ron. Kieł jak nic się za nami stęsknił-oznajmiła.

Harry z nieszczęśliwą miną wyruszył razem z nimi do chatki półolbrzyma. 

-Ron, cholibka zapomniałem. Szczur Ci się znalazł ale tyle się ostatnio działo z Hardodziobem żem zapomniał - powiedział Hagrid wyraźnie zakłopotany. 

-Nic nie szkodzi. Dobrze, że hipogryf uciekł-oznajmił Ron promieniejąc szczęściem na widok Parszywka w klatce. 

Jego genialny plan wypalił. Hermiona uniosła brew. Harry wyszczerzył się radośnie. 

-Obserwacja Południc, Ron? - zapytała a Ron zamarł przeczuwając apokalipsę, gryfonka jednak się uśmiechnęła. 

-Dobra robota, lwie - oznajmiła radośnie. 

Szczur a właściwie jego zeznania okazały się przełomem w sprawie Łapy. Peter Pettigrew został bohaterem skandalu opisanego skrupulatnie przez Ritę Skeeter. Syriusz nadal się ukrywał ale z tego co wiedział w Wizengamocie trwały debaty odnośnie wznowienia śledztwa i wezwania go na przesłuchanie. Fusy jak już Ron wcześniej podejrzewał były tylko fusami bez żadnego większego znaczenia. Zabawne tylko, że to ich widok podsunął mu plan schwytania zdrajcy. Ron podumał chwilę nad złośliwością losu odpoczywając po męczącym treningu nad brzegiem jeziora gdy nagle krzaki podejrzanie zaszeleściły. Pies wyglądem niezwykle przypominający Ponuraka skinął mu z uznaniem głową po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem teleportacji. Ron wiedział, że to znaczyło dziękuję. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
